Frozen Angels
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Bleach AU - Sousuke Aizen is a talented scientist who, one night, discovers a horrible secret his company is keeping. He seeks the help of the elusive Kisuke Urahara, but can the two stay alive long enough to find their answers?...yaoi...Aizen/Byakuya, Renji/Tetsuya
1. The Chamber

**Frozen Angels**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: The Chamber**

Sousuke Aizen sat quietly at his computer, his sedate brown eyes scanning a screen in front of him. Slowly, he perused the charts of data on one page and the next, his fingers stroking the keys gracefully and his expression calm and focused. He might have been in that same place, doing that same thing for hours, even days, but the research in front of him had piqued his interest, and when something caught this man's eye, it would never escape his closer examination.

The subject might not have been interesting to any but a scientist, such as himself...the presence of odd bacteria on a set of sea plants in the Caribbean, but to Sousuke Aizen, things that violated the normal rules were of great interest. And the current obsession, he suddenly realized, had caused him to remain at his desk, ensconced in his research until late into the night. He blinked slowly and chuckled softly at his inattention to the mundane things, but as he came back from his removed world of science, all of the normal things like hunger, thirst and the need to expel waste all arrived together in a tumble of uncomfortable sensations. Sighing, he rose from his desk and moved out of his office and into the darkened hallway.

It wasn't the first time that he had lost track of time and found himself alone in the research department and it was doubtful it would be the last. Luckily, the nearby lounge provided for all of his human needs and he quickly saw to them, then yawned and stretched, looking at the clock and wondering if it was even worth going home. In the end, he decided a few hours of rest was enough reason, and he returned to his office, gathering up his keys and locking the office before heading down to the elevator.

The doors opened in front of him and he stepped into the elevator car, yawning again and reaching for the button to take him down. But, to his surprise, the doors closed and the elevator went up before he could touch anything. He frowned and started to reach for a button, but then realized...

_This car is going up to the restricted level! Only scientists with special clearances are allowed. I wonder..._

His heart flickered with anxiety as the doors opened and he stepped out into a darkened corridor. He looked around and spotted an illuminated office down the hallway, and he heard a male voice speaking.

_No one else is talking. He is on the phone._

"Yes, I was just about to leave," the voice said, "I will pick it up on the way down."

Aizen looked around and swiftly found a small, darkened conference room to duck into and disappeared just as the person who had been talking emerged from his office, turned off the lights and closed and locked the door. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. The doors opened and he stepped on, letting them close behind him and proceeding down.

After waiting a few minutes and listening carefully to make sure he was alone, Aizen slipped out of the conference room and re-entered the corridor, then scanned the area and letting his eyes rest on the reception area. A sly smile crawled onto his face and he made his way to the area behind the reception desk. Cautiously, making sure he didn't disturb any of the items within, he began a search of the drawers. But before he could find what he was looking for, his ears picked up the sound of the elevator returning.

He ducked down behind the desk, concealing himself hastily as the doors opened and he heard the squeaking of wheels.

"What should I do with him while we go get the others?" asked a female voice.

"Just leave him there," a male voice answered, "I doubt he'll run off while we're gone. And there's no one here. The last guy checked out a little before we got here. It'll be fine. Besides, we don't want to just leave those others out on the back dock where anyone can find them."

"Right."

Aizen waited until he heard the elevator doors close and the car moving downward again before emerging from behind the reception desk and approaching the cart that the two had left behind. With curious eyes, he studied the blue chamber, then he looked through the glass and felt his heart beat faster as he encountered a male face and body more pale and lovely than any he had ever seen. The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties and was graced with fine, almost delicate looking features and an unsmiling, but peaceful looking expression. Shining raven black hair framed the angelic face and his naked body was slender, without being too gaunt or angular anywhere.

"What a pity you are dead," Aizen mused sadly, shaking his head.

_I wonder how such a young and visually healthy looking man died._

He looked around, frowning, and found the man's chart. A small sound of surprise escaped him as he recognized the name.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," he whispered, "Ginrei Kuchiki's grandson? But...?"

_Byakuya Kuchiki and his younger cousin, Tetsuya, were killed in an explosion after a terrible car accident, four months ago! I saw the articles in all of the papers. It was on all of the TV stations. They said that the bodies..._

"...were so badly burnt that they were beyond recognition and had to be identified through dental records," Aizen mused, "Well, he doesn't look any too burnt to me."

He opened the chart and frowned in deeper curiosity as he read.

"Presence of spirit core confirmed. Potential deadly. Termination date, May second...tomorrow? Termination date?"

He broke off and ducked back behind the reception desk as the elevator returned, and the two who had brought the first chamber wheeled two more out of the elevator. He watched as the two pushed Byakuya's chamber down the hallway to a code protected room, then returned for the second. He slipped out to steal a glance at the third person's identity and evinced even more shock.

"Renji Abarai, guitarist and background vocalist for _Division Six_?"

_He died in a plane crash a month ago...again, the bodies in the crash were burnt beyond recognition. Both high profile deaths, both investigated by the government and both confirmed identities of the victims. Interesting..._

_I want to get a closer look at them._

It only took a moment for him to decide to use his special ability to give himself the opportunity. He concealed himself behind the last chamber, waiting until the two scientists returned, then stood and held up a small green crystal that he took from his pocket.

"Will you take a look at this?" he asked, watching the eyes of the two scientists round and then go dull and blank looking.

Aizen chuckled softly and motioned to the final chamber.

"Why don't you two move this inside with the others?" he suggested.

The scientists continued to look blankly ahead, but took up positions at either end of the chamber and wheeled it down to the room where they had placed the others. They entered the room, making no comment as Aizen entered with them.

"Go and make a copy of your card keys," Aizen ordered the female scientist, "and bring them to me."

The woman left the room and Aizen turned to the male scientist.

"Tell me, why are these people here?" Aizen asked.

"They have been identified by the government as being a threat, due to the emergence of magical abilities that are considered dangerous enough to be deadly," the man explained dazedly.

"How do you know that they have these abilitites?"

"They went to psychologists about these emerging abilities and those psychologists were required to report this to the government under secret act 444-911Target."

"I see," Aizen answered, looking at the three chambers, then noticing suddenly, the presence of several more chambers, "How many people have been identified and killed through this program?"

"There have been twelve thousand, six hundred fifty-three eliminations, taking place in twenty-six countries," the scientist told Aizen.

"And why, exactly, does the government want them to be killed? Surely, their abilities could be useful."

"Identified mages of less than four inches diameter measured on their spirit core are allowed to live and returned to the population. Those with more than a four inch diameter on their spirit core are terminated to prevent them causing deaths."

"And how do you determine the size of this...spirit core? Where is it in their bodies?"

"It is here," the man said, pointing to place a few inches beneath his belly button, "We measure the spirit core through spirit sensory mapping. I can show you."

"Oh?" Aizen said, smiling more widely, "Please do. Tell me, what is the size of my spirit core, if I have one?"

He nodded briefly to the female scientist who had returned and accepted the two card key copies.

"I am going to need you to make some copies for me," Aizen said, looking into her eyes, "I will need copies of all documents, explaining and outlining this project...a mission statement, records of early experimentation, records of everyone associated with the project, all subjects located and their current status and locations."

"The sensory unit is right here," the male scientist went on, "Just lie down on the table. You needn't remove anything. It will see through your clothing."

"Hmmm, very well," Aizen said, lying down on the table and watching as the man moved to a control panel and pressed an array of buttons. A moment later, his eyes darkened and his face contorted into sudden anger.

"Harribel, get in here!" the man shouted to his absent colleague, "This man's spirit core is...it is... the largest I've ever seen! Harribel!"

"She isn't coming back just yet," Aizen said, calmly sliding to his feet and starting towards the man.

"Get back! Don't come any closer!" the man ordered him.

"You are too loud," Aizen said, focusing his eyes on the man's, "Why don't you sit down and forget what you just saw."

The man's face twitched uncomfortably, then relaxed and became benign again. He sat down in a chair and watched Aizen expectantly.

"What does it mean if someone has a very large spirit core?" the brown-eyed man asked.

"It means that their capacity for developing their inherited ability is great."

"An...inherited ability?"

"All magical abilities discovered so far are attributable to one of five families...the Kuchiki family, the Shihoin family, the Abarai family, the Kurosaki family and the Ishida family. All people known to be, in any way related to these five families are tracked and watched, and as soon as they evince magical ability, they are tested."

Aizen walked him over to the machine that had just been used to measure his spirit core.

"Can you tell me what family this last sample is related to?"

The man looked down at the sample and gasped.

"Sir!"

"It is just a test example.

"Oh! Ah, I see," the man said, looking relieved and addressing the sample.

He pressed several more buttons and watched the display on a screen in front of him. After several minutes of study, he frowned.

"This matches none of the five families," he reported, "One moment, I will check it against one last group."

"And that is?"

"Well," said the man, "It doesn't happen often, but sometimes there are a few that do not match the five known families. We call them 'anomalies.' Anomalies are always killed, no matter what size their spirit core. They are a sign of mutation of the abilities, and therefore, dangerous."

"Interesting," Aizen breathed, looking up as Harribel reutrned, "Oh, thank you, Harribel."

"Yes, sir."

The female scientist sat down next to the male and waited silently. Aizen looked through the files she had brought, studying them briefly, then he looked up at the two again.

"Can you wake these three?" he asked.

"What? But sir, they are very, very dangerous people!"

"Do not worry," Aizen said, intensifying his power, "I can control them using the new device that we developed."

"Oh yes!" said the woman, looking embarrassed, "Of course."

Aizen followed her to Byakuya Kuchiki chamber.

"He will be groggy for several hours," she explained, "so you will need to save interrogations for later."

"Good," said Aizen, "You there, Szayel Aporro, wake the other two. Don't worry, I will control them."

Aizen moved closer to Byakuya's chamber, watching as Szayel touched an array of buttons and the glass top slid back. Several minutes passed, then the young man in the chamber flinched and opened his eyes. He was immediately met with Aizen's solemn, bespectacled face and the sight of the small green crystal.

"Will you look at this for a moment?" he asked, moving from Byakuya's chamber to Tetsuya's, then to Renji Abarai's and hypnotizing each of them, "Climb out of those chambers and wait for me by the door."

The three young men complied instantly.

Aizen smiled in amusement as he realized they were all still naked.

"Go and take some clothes from that closet," he ordered them, "Dress yourselves, then wait by the door, there."

While they dressed, Aizen returned to the two scientists and carefully wiped their memories, replacing them with memories of simply arriving, conducting the terminations and leaving. He then instructed them to leave and watched them go. Finally, he moved to join the three intended victims and met their eyes warmly.

"The three of you will come with me," he said calmly, "You will stay close to me and you will avoid all other people. You are wanted for a crime you did not commit and I am the only one who can protect you."

"And...you are?" Byakuya asked, surprising Aizen with a deep, lovely voice and a pair of highly intelligent gray eyes.

"I am Sousuke," he said, smiling, "I am Sousuke Aizen. You may call me Doctor Aizen."

"Doctor Aizen, I am rather confused," said Byakuya.

"I'm _damned _confused!" said the red-haired guitarist, "How the hell did I get here? I don't know you..."

"I am going to protect you," Aizen said, intensifying his power.

_Ah, perhaps their ability makes me have to work harder to maintain control. They are exceptional!_

"Doctor Aizen?" queried Tetsuya, "When you said that you would protect us, were you just talking about the three of us? We saw others before..."

Aizen's brown eyes glittered warningly as he looked back at the blue-eyed Kuchiki.

"I am going to save as many as I can, and then we are going to put a stop to the killings...whatever means I have to use."

He opened the file for a moment, then looked back at the three.

"First," he said, we are going to my 'thinking place.' After, we will be going to find a man...named Kisuke Urahara."


	2. The Lost Mages

**Chapter 2: The Lost Mages**

"Byakuya," Tetsuya whispered as the three followed Sousuke Aizen to his car, "should we really be trusting this man? We don't even know him!"

"I'm with him," Renji whispered, glancing at Tetsuya, "I don't like this."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Byakuya answered softly, "After all, even if we escape him, we are supposed to be dead. The ones who abducted us are from the government. If they learn we are alive, they will just take us again. We cannot go home. We own nothing anymore. We are no one anymore. Don't you see, right now, all we can do is trust this man? We have no choice."

"I suppose," Renji said unhappily, "but I'm telling you that as soon as we figure out another way, we should get away from him. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have a worse one about what was going to be done to us tonight," Byakuya reminded him, "Whatever his reasons, Sousuke did save our lives. We should remain with him for now. We need to see what this other man, Kisuke Urahara can tell us about what was done to us and why."

"Well, let's hope that he's less shady than this Aizen fella," Renji said dryly, "He gives me the screamin' creeps."

"He is one of us," Byakuya said softly, his eyes focusing on the files that the scientist carried, "He made a file for himself. Perhaps he only just learned that he also meets whatever criteria we met to be chosen for abduction and elimination. This man may not be entirely trustworthy, but he has the same motivation we do right now…to discover why we were targeted and to find a way to procure a safe path for us. We may not trust him, but we must work together if we are going to survive."

"Byakuya is right," Tetsuya agreed, "As much as we must be wary of Sousuke Aizen, we need him to help us. None of us has any way to find help or to stay alive without him right now. All of us are supposed to be dead, and if we show ourselves, we will meet the fate that we almost did tonight."

"Yeah," Renji sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck gently, "I guess you're right. Fine. We go along with him, for now."

"Are you finished deliberating?" Aizen asked, unlocking the car, "I know you don't trust me, and I am not asking you to. You three…no, all four of us were stabbed in the back. We were targeted without provocation and the three of you lost meaningful lives and all of the people you were connected to."

Renji gave him an aggressive glare.

"What are you losing?" he asked confrontationally.

Aizen smiled.

"I have less to lose than you, because I have not exposed myself to loss the way you have. I have kept my connections fleeting and businesslike."

"You don't have a family?" Tetsuya inquired, frowning slightly as Aizen opened the door to the car and nodded for Byakuya to take the front passenger seat, "Your parents are not living? You have no siblings?"

"I am an orphan," Aizen explained, "My mother, father and sister all died together in a fire at our house when I was eight years old. Only I escaped, and I remember nothing of the incident."

Byakuya's dark eyes widened and fixed on Aizen's.

"Do you think it had anything to do with what is going on now?" he asked.

The brown-eyed man paused, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"I hadn't asked myself that question, as I only just learned that I qualify as one of interest to whoever is behind this," he answered, "But, if I do find out that the government was behind the deaths of my parents and sister, I will certainly see that they pay for what they did."

"Now you're speaking my language," Renji said, his red-brown eyes glinting.

"Before we can attend to our grievances, we need to get away from here," Byakuya warned them, climbing into the car.

The others quickly followed, and Aizen started the car and headed out of the parking lot.

"How is it that you feel safe just driving out of here?" Tetsuya asked curiously, "Aren't you worried about cameras picking us up? If we were recorded…"

"They only check the recordings if there is reason," Aizen assured him, "I made sure that the ones we left in the lab will act as though the deaths took place as planned, and they will not remember I was even there. There is a small risk that something else will cause them to look at the recordings, but by the time that becomes a factor, all of us will disappear without a trace."

"What did you do to them, to make them act as you wished?" Byakuya asked, an edge of mistrust in his voice, "As I recall, I felt some kind of influence that you were trying to use on us when we woke. I think you need to explain this. Is it scientific devices of some kind at work, or is there something else going on here?"

"What I used is science," Aizen answered calmly, "A scientist with a curious mind will pick up all sorts of odds and ends in his pursuits. I was lucky enough to come by a device that stimulates certain mental rhythms that can induce passivity and can open the mind to suggestion or affect the memory."

"That's pretty scary," Renji said, glancing out the window as patters of rain began to splash onto the cool glass, "but it did save our lives, so I guess I can't complain. Just don't be hypnotizing us."

"You are all quite resistant to the device," Aizen informed them, "I think that your ability to resist it is connected to what those people were ready to kill you to suppress."

"Come again?" Renji said, giving him a confused look.

"I tried to lie to you about their plans so that I could secure your cooperation more quickly, but none of you simply accepted what I tried to imprint."

"You're kind of a freak," Renji said, his expression darkening again, "One second, I think I can trust you and the next I know I don't dare."

Aizen shrugged and met Renji's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You are wise not to trust me. I am not one of the ones who tried to kill you, but I did try to control your mind. You would be foolish to put any kind of faith in me."

"And that's supposed to inspire, what? Confidence?" Renji mused.

"That should ensure we are wary, but cooperative," Byakuya concluded.

"I think that is in order, given our circumstances," Aizen said, turning down several dark streets, then guiding the car onto a freeway, "We all need to be careful."

"It would be easier to be careful if we knew what we were hiding from," Tetsuya said uncertainly, "Can you tell us more about what those people were doing and why they wanted us dead?"

"I think it is a fair question, considering," Byakuya added.

Aizen nodded.

"I don't know the whole story…as in how all of this started, when, or by whom, but what I do know is that the three of you were targeted because of an ability that is passed on genetically. Not everyone in your families has the ability, but you three were targeted because you do."

"A strange ability," Byakuya repeated, his dark eyes registering understanding.

"Yes," Aizen affirmed, "one that led each of you to seek assistance from medical professionals, who quickly realized you were descendants from five families in which most of these abilities appear."

"But we went to different doctors," Renji objected, "We didn't know each other. Well, they're related, but I didn't know either one of them."

"No," Aizen agreed, "It is just that the government watches your families constantly and when one of your relatives…or you…goes to seek that kind of help, they are tested."

Byakuya and Tetsuya exchanged wide-eyed glances and Renji swore.

"Fucking mind benders!" he spat furiously, "I knew I should never have…"

"Your ability would have been discovered, at some point anyway," Aizen chided him, "You would have given yourself away and you would have been killed, even if you hadn't asked for help."

"And what about you?" Byakuya asked, watching Aizen closely, "Would you have been discovered too? You said that the three of us were members of families being watched because they were suspected of having these abilities, but you did not include yourself."

"I didn't," Aizen agreed, giving Byakuya an enigmatic smile, "I am what they refer to as an anomaly. I don't come from one of the five families most known for these abilities. But even so, I have them. I don't know if that would have saved me from being noticed. I expect that the government has some way of sensing when these odd abilities are used."

"I don't want to use any freaky damned power!" Renji exclaimed, his anger returning, "I want my fucking life back!"

"I suppose you miss the attention you used to get," Aizen said sedately, "The money and the women…perhaps the drugs?"

"It wasn't just that," Renji snapped, "I was a world class performer. I played music all over the world. And I was getting off the drugs and getting my life together."

"Well, now you can rewrite everything…start over fresh," Aizen suggested, "Just don't expect you will ever be able to perform publicly. It would only end with you being quietly dispatched and explained away again."

"Shit," Renji breathed, "This is worse than a nightmare."

"It's that way for all of us," Tetsuya replied, his blue eyes meeting Renji's and making the redhead freeze and stare for a long moment "We are all going to have to start over."

"At least you still have a piece of your old life," Renji sighed, glancing at Byakuya, "Mine's a whole fucking do over."

"That does not have to be a bad thing," Byakuya said, looking over his shoulder, "I am sure that once we speak with Mr. Urahara, some viable paths will open up."

"We'd better hope they do," Renji mused, "And how do you know that he'll help us? How do you know he's not one of them?"

Aizen considered the question silently before answering.

"He is a fellow scientist, a colleague of mine who does not always see eye-to-eye with authority," he said finally, "I think Renji would describe him as _a little bit shady_, but he is one who, like me, appreciates anomaly and is willing to go to some lengths to study what does not fit into norms. He is a bit eccentric, but that is part of what makes him such a scientific genius."

"Well, bring'im on then," Renji urged him, "Anything so that people will stop wanting to kill us all!"

"Unfortunately, even if we manage to avoid the government, our abilities will always alarm people and cause them to mistrust us," Aizen asserted, "You had best make peace with that."

"Whatever," Renji huffed, deflating, "Hey, will this guy at least have some food? I feel like I haven't eaten in ages!"

"You have been in cryogenic suspension for awhile," Aizen said, looking amused, "You will all need to eat…a lot. I am sure that my colleague will provide something for us."

"How far are we going?" Tetsuya asked, "It doesn't feel safe, being out in the open like this, considering."

"It isn't safe," Aizen agreed, "The three of you risk being recognized and that would alert our enemies to what we're doing. We need to proceed calmly and carefully, acting as though nothing is amiss."

"I'm a singer, not an actor," Renji said, shaking his head, "but whatever. I don't wanna die."

"None of us do," Tetsuya said, meeting his eyes shyly and earning a charismatic smile from the redhead.

Byakuya noticed the exchange and his frown deepened noticeably.

"I don't plan for any of us to die," Aizen said sternly, "What I plan is for us to learn why the government was so afraid of us obtaining these powers, and then to develop them so that if we are threatened, we can protect ourselves."]

"I think that is wise," Byakuya agreed, "but what makes you so sure Kisuke Urahara can help us?"

"I have known Kisuke for a long time," Aizen explained, "and never once has he failed to find whatever answers he needed. I admit he is a greater intellect. He will be able to help."

The four men quieted as Aizen guided the car off of the freeway and headed down into a maze of calm, suburban streets. He turned right, then right again, and left before coming to a stop in front of a very normal looking one story house where two children worked at sweeping the driveway. They looked up as Aizen's car stopped on the street, then the two approached the car, watching the men within carefully.

"Can we help you?" the little black-haired girl asked.

"We are here to see Kisuke," Aizen told her.

The boy's eyes flickered with sudden recognition.

"Oh, Mr. Aizen, from the convention," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, Jinta. I am Sousuke Aizen."

"Come in," the girl invited them, "I will tell Tessai we have guests."

"Friendly place," Renji mused, following as Aizen, Byakuya and Tetsuya fell in with the boy while the girl hurried on ahead of them.

The boy led them into the front room of the house, where they were greeted by a tall, blonde man, who wore an odd, green and white striped hat and green lab coat.

"Sousuke, good to see you again," he greeted Aizen.

He paused, glancing at Aizen's three companions.

"Your friends look kinda familiar…"

"WHOA!" exclaimed a male voice from the doorway, "No way that can be!"

"Ichigo," Kisuke said, addressing the ginger-haired man who had entered the room, "You remember Sousuke Aizen from the convention, right?"

"Yeah, but why is Renji Abarai with them?"

"Renji Abarai?" Kisuke repeated, "Isn't that the guy from that rock group? The one we went to see?"

"Yeah, Division 6!" Ichigo said excitedly as Renji stared back, unsure how to answer, "But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Eh, yeah," Renji said uneasily, "funny story about that…"

"So this is the presumed dead rock star?" Kisuke asked, looking Renji over curiously, "You faked your death?"

"No!" Renji exclaimed, "I didn't do anything. I, uh…"

"What Renji means to say," Aizen interjected, "is that something rather heinous took place. His death was staged, but Renji had nothing to do with it."

"What the hell?" Ichigo breathed, moving closer and offering Renji a hand, "Sorry, man, really."

"Thanks," Renji said, nodding.

"I assume that these two are also presumed dead?" Kisuke inquired.

"Yes," Aizen affirmed, "They are Byakuya Kuchiki and his cousin, Tetsuya Kuchiki, of the…"

"The very rich and powerful Kuchiki clan," Kisuke finished, "Sorry about what happened to you folks."

He paused and met Aizen's eyes questioningly.

"What _did_ happen?"

"What happened to them, and what would have happened to me," Aizen said darkly, "is that they were targeted by the government for having an excessively powerful magical ability."

"Er, what was that?" asked the blonde scientist, "A…?"

"A magical ability," Aizen explained, "According to what I learned, there are five families in which powerful magic can develop that the government is aware of, and is trying to control. They watch the members of these families and when one's spirit core measures more than four inches, that person is killed."

"And who are the five families?" Kisuke asked, his expression betraying a certain amount of expectation.

"Shihoin, Kuchiki, Ishida, Abarai and Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo and Kisuke said together, the younger man's face paling visibly, "My family is being watched?"

"Yes," Aizen said, nodding, "Have you lost any family members suddenly?"

"My mom died when I was six," Ichigo said anxiously, "They said that I saw it, but I don't remember anything. You don't think…?"

"I don't know what to think right now," Aizen answered, "What I do know is that we're all unsafe here. If Ichigo is being watched, then all of us are vulnerable as long as we are here."

Kisuke took a steadying breath and nodded in understanding.

"All right," he said calmly, "I have a place we can go…a secret lab that the government shouldn't know anything about. If you want, we can go there and hash this out."

"Do you think they're gonna come after Dad? Karin or Yuzu? Me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll send Jinta and Ururu to give your dad a heads up," Kisuke assured Ichigo, "We're gonna get to somewhere safe, and when we get there, I promise I'll get to the bottom of this!"


End file.
